epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bless (status)
Bless is a positive status effect introduced in . Its icon is a four-leaf clover. It serves as an "anti-status ailment" effect: a Blessed character is immune to be inflicted with most negative status effects, including (but not limited to) , and . * Bless does not clear already inflicted status effects, nor does it shield from their effects. ** As an exception, Bless can negate Doom's Death effect. * It also doesn't protect against self-inflicted statuses from equipment or skills (except for the statuses attached to recoil damage, from skills like Supernova or Black Hole). * It won't prevent stat debuffs. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Regarding neutral/multi-purpose statuses, Bless can block and most instances of . The latter has two exceptions: the Berserk skill, which bypasses any resistances when used on a playable character, and all enemy skills that apply Berserk on the user, such as Tanuki Dog's alcoheal, for similar reasons. * Blocking status infliction doesn't drain Bless' length. Like most status effects, it vanishes after the battle, upon death (except if with ), or after a number of turns. As it cannot be Dispelled, the only way to get rid of it on a foe is to wait for it to wear off with time. Bless is available to the players through the following skills and equipment: * Refresh — 100% chance, 3x length. * Mother Earth (Anna's Limit Break) — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Oak Staff (staff, BM Premium only) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 2x length. * Pink Flower (female hat) may inflict the status on the user — up to 50% chance and 1x length. * Clover Pin (flair) may inflict the status on the user — up to 40% chance and 1x length. Enemy abilities that utilize Bless: * Cave Crab's self-buff on Hard/Epic — 100% chance, 3x length. * Dark Anna's self-heal — 100% chance, 5x length. * Gold Dragon's self-heal — 100% chance, 3x length. * Heasy's Refresh — 100% chance, 3x legth. * Igloo Fort's rally — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Rainbow Rafflesia's healing skill on Hard/Epic — 100% chance, 9x length, targets all foes. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Bless can block all statuses, including neutral statuses and even positive ones (though attacks that inflict those are extremely rare). Statuses voluntarily given to the party with skills, summons or food ignore Bless. ** Forcibly swapping players is actually considered a status effect, and thus will be prevented if Bless is on the intended target. ** Bless also prevents from spreading to the target. * EBF5 has quite a few instances of attacks that can bypass Bless, such as the inflicted by Mammoths on death, the inflicted by Squids on death, or the Invisibility and Enchantment spells. * After the v2 update, Bless' length is reduced by 1 each time it blocks a negative status condition, increased to 2 stacks for Instant Death/Doom and 3 stacks for Dispel. ** The duration is only reduced if the status is actually inflicted, so if the target is immune to the status effect or the attack simply fails to inflict the status, Bless stacks won't be consumed. ** Neutral and positive status effects inflicted by enemy attacks will be blocked without consuming any Bless stacks. ** Attacks that bypass Bless in the first place (like the Mammoths' Hungry) will not drain its duration on being inflicted. ** Each instance of Virus trying to spread to the target will drain Bless' length accordingly. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects